


Career Day

by homewrecker



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Career Day, Chris knows that Buck is his second dad even if Buck and Eddie don't know it, Fluff, M/M, Smut, buddie get embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewrecker/pseuds/homewrecker
Summary: Eddie can't make it to Christopher's Career Day at school, and Christopher voices the most obvious solution.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1659





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me and I had to get it down. Read notes at the end about pt. 2

Buck quickly ascended the firehouse stairs, arriving a bit late for his Sunday morning shift after a night of brutal tsunami nightmares. He saw the team gathered around the couches out of the corner of his eye but paid them no mind as he beelined to the kitchen where Bobby was refilling his coffee, an apology on the tip of his tongue. A tiny voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Buck!”

  
Buck turned and spotted Christopher grinning at him from the couch. 

  
He had failed to notice him in his hurry because the rest of the team was gathered around him and fawning over him— as the did whenever they got the pleasure of having him at the station. 

A giant smile broke across Buck’s face and he wasted no time jogging over, scooping Christopher into his arms, and spinning him in his arms. 

Christopher’s delighted laughter rang in his ears and Buck actually found himself tearing up. Even more so when he put Christopher down and the boy smiled up at him like he was some sort of hero. 

“Hey buddy,” he laughed. “I’ve missed you.”

Eddie had only forgiven Buck a few weeks before, so he hadn’t seen his favorite little guy since before the lawsuit was put into action. 

Remembering this had Buck’s smile wavering, guilt pushing against the happiness, but he still let himself fall down onto the couch and pull Christopher into his lap. 

The rest of the team sat down and listened intently as Christopher recounted his weekend so far. There was a light air to the room as Christopher talked that hadn’t been there since Hen’s accident the week before. Even Hen was smiling as she listened to Christopher talk about his trip to the zoo with Carla. It was the first time Buck had seen her look anything there than sad and angry, and he marveled at the boy’s ability to heal people with just his presence.

Buck looked over at Eddie for the first time that morning, suddenly worried that maybe he had overstepped some boundaries by rekindling his relationship with Christopher so quickly. Eddie had forgiven him, sure, but who knew if he wanted Buck back in Christopher’s life so soon after the Buck had abandoned him. 

But Eddie wasn’t looking at Buck— he wasn’t even looking at Christopher. His head was bowed and he was staring intently at a random spot on the floor with his mouth in a tight line. 

Buck frowned as he watched his best friend’s tense form. He knew Eddie was struggling, but he had heard that Bobby had introduced him to an old friend that was helping with his anger, and had mandated that he was going to therapy once every two weeks. And as far as Buck had noticed, Eddie actually seemed to be doing better. 

“Buck?”

Buck snapped his gaze away from Eddie and looked at Chris in question, having completely missed everything the kid had said.   
“Yeah, buddy?

“I asked what you’re favorite animal was when we went to the zoo?”

“The monkeys,” Buck answered without hesitation, earning a grin from Christopher. 

Christopher then took a minute to look over at his dad, who was still in his own world on the other couch. He looked back at Buck with an empathetic frown. 

“Daddy is sad,” he whispered to Buck. And Buck’s heart split right open at the worried look in Christopher’s eyes. 

“And why is that?” Buck whispered back. 

“He wants to come to my class’ Career Day tomorrow, but he needs to be here so he can save people.”

Eddie was looking right at them now. Buck saw the pain in his eyes and Buck’s heart clenched at how badly the man wanted to be there for his son— even for something relatively insignificant like Career Day. 

Buck suddenly smiled as an idea came to him. “Well, buddy, I actually have tomorrow off! I’ll gladly switch shifts with your dad so he can make it to your career day.”

Christopher started to cheer, but Eddie scoffed. “Buck, you’re getting your blood tested tomorrow. You can’t cancel your doctor’s appointment to cover my shift.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go to my appointment, then come relieve you so you can go to Career Day.”

“After getting blood drawn?” Chimney asked with a laugh. 

“Buck, you may not be a paramedic, but you have some common sense,” Hen added. 

Buck frowned and looked at the ground. Christopher seemed much more worried about his father being sad than about not having his dad there for career day, but Buck still wished he could’ve done something to help. 

“Daddy, you didn’t tell me that Buck had tomorrow off,” Christopher piped up. 

Eddie looked confused, glancing at Buck then back at his son. “You’re right, I didn’t tell you that,” he said slowly, obviously having no idea why he’d need to keep his eight-year-old updated on his friend’s work schedule. 

“So Buck will come to Career Day then,” he said, smiling excitedly between his dad and Buck. 

Buck’s heart stuttered and he felt his face flush. He didn’t exactly know how to react to Christopher’s suggestion. Particularly because it wasn’t a suggestion. Christopher just said it as if it was the easy, logical solution to their problem. Like oh, Dad has to work on career day, so Mom will come instead. 

One look at Eddie told him that he had received the same implication because his face almost looked redder than Buck’s felt. 

Eddie cleared his throat and rubbed his hands down his pants. “You— you want Buck to come for Career Day?” 

Christopher looked confused. “Yeah! Why wouldn’t he come?”

Someone snickered and Buck couldn’t tell if it was Hen or Chim, but he was too embarrassed to look over and find out. It was most likely both of them, anyway. 

Christopher turned in Buck’s lap and looked up at him with a smile. “You want to come to Career Day, right Buck? After your doctor’s appointment?”

And Buck had never been one to deny Christopher anything, so his “I would love to, buddy,” was an immediate response. But he looked up at Eddie and hesitated. “But that’s only if your dad says it’s okay.”

Christopher looked confused again. “Daddy, it’s okay right?”

Buck held his breath as he watched Eddie watch them, knowing that he was going to say yes for Christopher’s sake. But a part of him was worried that Eddie was going to be so put off by the idea of Buck being considered Christopher’s other parent, that he’d find an excuse to say no. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” he whispered finally, staring exclusively at Buck despite answering Christopher’s question. 

Buck couldn’t help the relieved smile that broke across his face, and Eddie mirrored it. 

He couldn’t look away from Eddie while Christopher started brainstorming ideas for Buck’s demonstration, rambling excitedly while Hen and Chim helped him come up with ideas. 

——

And if on Career Day Buck reacts a bit too giddily when the teacher said how happy she was to meet “Eddie’s husband”, well, he just won’t tell anyone. 


	2. Eddie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home after his shift on Career Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support guys! I hope part 2 lives up to your expectations...

Eddie pulled into his driveway after a long day of work, noticing immediately that Carla’s car was replaced with Buck’s Jeep.

He had been eager to know how Career Day went, but received radio silence from Buck all day long. Eddie texted at one point and asked but all he received in response was a simple “great!” 

He didn’t push any further, though. Despite being desperate to know how everyone at Christopher’s school had perceived Buck coming in as his other parent. Apparently his desperation was obvious because the team spent the day teasing him about it relentlessly. 

Eddie walked inside and found Buck and Christopher sitting across from each other in the kitchen, eating pizza and laughing. 

“Dad! We have pizza for you,” Christopher yelled, opening his arms so Eddie could go over and hug him. “I told Buck he wasn’t allowed to eat it all.”

Eddie chuckled and squeezed him tightly. “Thanks, buddy. We know Buck loves his food.”

“Hey!” Buck yelled in an overly offended voice. “If you guys keep making fun of me, I will eat all the pizza.” 

Christopher dissolved into giggles and Eddie took a seat at the table. 

“So, how’d Career Day go?” Eddie asked while he grabbed a slice. 

“It was awesome,” Christopher yelled with a smile. “Everyone thinks it’s so cool that I have two firefighter dads!”

Eddie choked on his pizza, eyes darting over to see Buck’s reaction. 

And although his best friend was blushing furiously, he looked far more pleased than uncomfortable. Eddie figured he must’ve been used to being called Christopher’s dad at the point. They never really discussed how Buck was going to introduce himself to the class, so everyone probably just assumed. 

“Buck told everyone about the truck, and the hose, and the jaws of life! And he said we can all come to the station for a field trip!”

Eddie smiled over at Buck, laughing at the blush that was still covering his face. 

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re interested I thought we could host his class for a demonstration like Bobby did with Harry’s class,” he explained with a shrug that was supposed to be nonchalant, but Eddie could tell that Buck was actually really excited about the idea. 

His heart clenched as he thought about how willingly Buck got involved in Christopher’s life— about how much he cherished Christopher’s happiness without a second thought. From the moment Eddie had shown Buck a picture of Christopher on that day of the earthquake, he could tell that Buck had immediately fallen in love with the little guy. 

Buck and Christopher had broken off into making plans about the prospected field trip, so Eddie took a chance to check his phone. He noticed earlier that he had an email from Christopher’s teacher, but hadn’t gotten a chance to open it yet. 

Hello Mr. Diaz, it read, I just wanted to express to you how lucky we are to have Christopher in our class. Sometimes Career Day can create feelings of jealousy and competitiveness among the children, but Christopher’s unconditional enthusiasm had the whole class participating in the event with unprecedented excitement and support for their fellow classmates. And it was great to finally meet the other Mr. Diaz—

Eddie choked on his water this time, actually going as far as coughing some onto the table. He quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket without reading the rest of the email. 

The other Mr. Diaz, she had called Buck. Eddie’s body burned all over. He had gotten over the shock of Buck being called Christopher’s dad, but something about Buck taking his last name had him flustered beyond belief. 

He could tell that Buck and Christopher were staring at him worriedly, having stopped their conversation when Eddie choked. But Eddie was finding it hard to breath, and he was feeling too many emotions to even chance looking at Buck. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he mumbled before practically running from his own dinner table. 

He closed the door behind him and stared at his flushed face in the mirror, wanted to kick himself for how effected he was by all of this. He was a grown man, for God’s sake. So what if people thought Buck was his husband? So what if Buck seemed to take the to the role with enthusiasm?

Eddie splashed some cold water on his face and took a few deep breaths before exiting and returning to the kitchen. 

Christopher was gone now, and he could hear the TV playing in the other room. Buck was cleaning up the leftover pizza crust and plates, and now that he was standing up, Eddie got a good look at him for the first time that night. 

Buck was still dressed in his Career Day outfit, which consisted of a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. 

He looked good— more than good, and when he bent over to grab a napkin from the floor, Eddie’s mouth went dry. 

Buck stood up and noticed Eddie lurking in the doorway. 

“Hey man, you okay?” He asked, walking over to stand in front of his friend. “Sorry if it seemed like we were rubbing Career Day in your face. I know how bad you wanted to be there.”

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at Buck’s concern, causing the other man to frown harder. 

Buck actually thought he was flustered because he was disappointed? 

“Buck, it’s okay, seriously,” he chuckled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Eddie admitted. “It’s a lot more than okay, if I’m being honest.”

Buck beamed at him, his eyes bright and his cheeks going slightly red. 

And it took every bit of Eddie’s willpower not to kiss him right then and there. 

But Christopher’s voice broke the moment as he called for the two of them to join him in the living room. 

Christopher had already pulled up Netflix and put on one of the Ice Age movies, which were his current favorite. 

He demanded to sit on Buck’s lap with Eddie right next to them. They would have sat any way Christopher had wanted them to, but Buck seemed to make a point to let his body sink sideways in Eddie’s instead of backward into the couch. 

And at that point, it was only natural for Eddie to throw his arm around Buck’s shoulders and pull him even closer. 

For how excited Christopher was about the movie, the kid was fast asleep in Buck’s lap after a half hour. 

“You want me to take him?” Eddie whispered. 

“Nah, I got it.”

Buck rose from the couch with Christopher in his arms, making sure he didn’t jostle him. Eddie followed him down the hall to his son’s bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as Buck laid Christopher down and tucked him in. 

Watching Buck treat Christopher as his own had his heart pounding and tears coming to his eyes. All he ever wanted was for Christopher to have two parents that put him first without question— that saw him as a blessing rather than a hardship. And Buck always took Christopher’s presence as a gift. Aside from the lawsuit fiasco, Eddie never once had to ask Buck for more than he was willing to give. And that day at the grocery store, when Eddie used Christopher against Buck in his fit of anger, Buck was immediately begging to see Christopher so he could make it up to him. Not even for Eddie’s sake— he just genuinely wanted to be there for Christopher. 

Eddie watched as Buck kissed Christopher on the forehead and moved inside the door so Buck could exit. He said his own goodnight to Christopher before softly closing the door behind them. 

Buck started down the hallway, only making a few steps before Eddie was grabbing him and pushing him roughly against the wall. 

The kiss was urgent, and Buck seemed to understand so because it only took him a second to get over his shock and start kissing back. 

Eddie pressed against him, finally feeling his way up the tight dress shirt that had been mocking him all night. 

Buck moaned as Eddie pressed a leg between his thighs, pulling away to gasp as Eddie rubbed against him. 

“Will this always be my reward for putting Chris to bed?” Buck asked breathlessly. 

He said it as a joke, but Eddie could hear the underlying question. 

“You can have whatever you want from me, Buck,” he whispered honestly. “Whatever it is. Whenever you need it. You have all of me.”

Buck’s mouth dropped open in awe at the sudden admission, and Eddie took it as a chance to start kissing him again. 

Buck stopped him with a hand on his neck. “We should probably move this somewhere more appropriate,” he suggested, eyeing Christopher’s bedroom door. 

Eddie nudged him in the direction of his own bedroom, keeping his hands on Buck’s hips as he followed him down the hall. 

He closed the door behind them and immediately pushed Buck down onto his bed, needing to get a good look at him. 

Buck’s lips were red from kissing, and his shirt was stretched tight across his chest. His legs were spread open from falling onto the bed, and Eddie couldn’t help but stare at the bulge in his pants. 

“Mierda, you don’t even know what you look like right now, do you?”

Eddie had never been attracted to another man before, but he also had never been more attracted to anyone than he was to Buck in that moment. 

He wanted to laugh at the irony. 

Instead, he slowly crawled onto the bed and positioned his knees on either side of Buck’s hips. He kissed down his neck as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

“You look good as hell in this... but I need it off,” Eddie whispered between kisses. 

Buck was feeling up Eddie’s thighs, back, shoulders— anything he could reach. “I had to look good,” he explained breathlessly. “I needed to make a good impression as Eddie Diaz’s husband.”

Eddie froze, halfway through unbuttoning Buck’s shirt. Buck was smirking at him when he looked up and any thoughts about shirts vanished from Eddie’s mind as his hands moved to Buck’s belt. 

Buck laughed and finished unbuttoning his own shirt. 

Eddie got his belt unbuckled and his pants undone and started to pull them off when Buck grabbed his wrists. 

“If you want those off, I’m gonna need you to be anything other than fully dressed,” Buck breathed, sending an annoyed look toward Eddie’s clothes. 

Eddie quickly tore his T-shirt off and went back to tugging Buck’s pants down. He stood up to pull them all the way off and used it as a chance to slide his own sweats off. 

Once he was back on top of Buck, he finally let his body press against his fully. He positioned their hips against each other and started grinding slowly against Buck, feeling almost everything through the thin material of their briefs. 

Eddie actually saw white the first time their cocks rubbed against each other. And from the choked noise Buck made, Eddie guessed he was probably feeling the same. 

They attempted to make out while grinding on each other, but were so worked up that they just ended up panting against each other’s mouths. 

Eddie finally slid a hand into Buck’s briefs and wrapped a hand around him. 

His cock felt longer than Eddie’s, but not as thick, so Eddie had to use slightly longer strokes than he usually did on himself. 

Buck moaned into his ear and thrust up into his hand as Eddie bit down on his neck. 

He dug his fingers into Eddie’s shoulders, and Eddie loved that he could feel them spasm against his skin with every stroke along Buck’s cock. 

“Eddie, I’m— I’m close,” Buck choked out after a minute.

Eddie sped up his strokes, and as he looked down at Buck with his eyes half-closed and his red mouth slack, he couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of his mouth. 

“C’mon,” he whispered, “come for me, Mr. Diaz.”

Eddie didn’t even have time to be embarrassed about it, because the name had Buck coming all over his hand with a desperate shout. 

And while Buck caught his breath, Eddie remembered he was still achingly hard against Buck’s leg. He slowly slid his hand into his own briefs and started jacking himself off, using Buck’s come as lube. 

Buck let out a weak moan when he noticed. He quickly pulled Eddie’s briefs down around his thighs so he could watch Eddie jack himself off. 

Something about Buck watching his hand stroke up and down his cock had Eddie close to coming in no time. His breath quickened, as did his strokes, and Buck pushed himself up to kiss him. “On me,” he whispered against Eddie’s lips, and Eddie had to grab the base of his cock to keep himself from coming right then. 

“You sure?” He groaned. 

Buck nodded and laid back against the bed, raising his eyebrows toward Eddie’s stilled hand. 

Eddie wasted no time getting his rhythm back. He eyed Buck’s abs below him and Buck teasingly traced a finger around them. 

A moan punched itself out of Eddie’s chest as he finally came all over Buck’s hard stomach. 

He collapsed on his side next to Buck, unable to help himself from reaching his hand over and rubbing his come into Buck’s skin as they both watched on in fascination. 

A stripe of come had hit Buck’s hand, and Eddie let out an embarrassing whimper as Buck brought it up to his own mouth, staring at him as he licked it off. 

Eddie pushed him back down against the bed and licked into his mouth in return, needing to taste himself in Buck’s mouth. 

They made out until they both tasted liked Eddie’s come and they were too tired to move their mouths any longer. 

Eddie dragged his comforter across their bodies, neither of them bothering to turn out the light or clean the dried come of their stomachs. 

Eddie figured (and hoped) that they’d have countless nights in the future that ended exactly like that, so he thought they might as well get used to it. 

—

The next morning, Eddie and Buck exited his bedroom both dressed in Eddie’s clothes. Their hair was equally wet, making it obvious that they’d taken a shower at the same time. 

Eddie stopped in his tracks when he saw Carla standing in the hallway, staring at the two of them. Buck bumped into Eddie’s back, a let out a quiet “shit” when he realized why Eddie stopped. 

Carla looked unimpressed by their blushing faces. 

“Yeah, you guys should be embarrassed,” she commented. “I was expecting this awkward little run-in to happen over a year ago. You know how sad that is?” 

Christopher exited his room with his backpack and smiled when he saw Buck. 

“Buck! Did you sleep over?”

“Yeah buddy, I sure did,” Buck said as he walked over to ruffle Christopher’s hair. 

“Can you sleep over all the time?”

Buck’s mouth dropped open and his face turned red as he floundered for an answer. 

Carla made no attempt to hide her laugh, so Eddie decided to take pity on him. 

“Buck will definitely be sleeping over all the time,” he said decisively. 

Christopher cheered and Buck looked over at Eddie with a pleased grin. 

Eddie pretended his heart wasn’t about burst out of his chest as he smiled back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta @buckandeddie and on twitter @whitbitch for buddie content!

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to write a part 2 in Eddie's POV where Eddie comes home at the end of the day and Buck is still watching Christopher and he's still in the dress clothes that he wore to Career Day (looking sexy af) and Chris keeps raving about how everyone thinks he's so cool for having TWO firefighter dads and he has an email from Chris' teacher saying how happy she was to meet the other Mr. Diaz and they put Chris to bed together and Eddie loses it and they have sex and Eddie accidentally calls Buck "Mr. Diaz" during sex and he's embarrassed but Buck LOVES it. Are you guys interested?
> 
> Insta: @buckandeddie  
Twitter: @ryanguzmansgf


End file.
